A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste/Credits
< > A Fresh TV Inc. Production Executive Producers * Tom McGills * Jennifer Pertsch * George Elliott * Brian Ivring * Alex Ganetakos Production Services By * Elliott Animation Inc. Supervising Producer * George Elliott Directed By * Keith Oliver * Chad Hicks Media Consultant * Wren Errington Production Supervisor * Dave Sharples Production Coordinator * Tara Campbell Production Administrators * Julie Nguyen * Robin McLeod * Brendan Hencher Executive Story Editors * Alex Ganetakos * Jeremy Winkels Storyboard Artists * Ted Collyer * Andrew Tan * Steve Remen * Jeff Bittle * Mark Thornton * Brian Coughlan * Chad Hicks Art Director * Martin Smith Colour Stylists * Matt Allen * Eric Gauthier Background Artists * Martin Smith * Matt Allen * Eric Gauthier Location Supervisor * Sam Bradley Design/Posing Supervisor * Ruggiero Abbruzzese Network Administrator * Lloyd Simms VFX Design/Animation * Nathan Day * Darren Donovan * Raymond Pang Character Design And Posing * T'odd Kauffman' * Joshua Pong * Ruggiero Abbruzzese * J'ames Walsh' * Colin Jack * Jamie Mason * Rob Barton Design Clean-Up And Breaking * Michael McKay * Shannon Mistry * Doug Macklin * Dave Shepard * Me'lissa Belanger' * Sharon Kim * Carole Boudreau Location Design * Sam Bradley * Ed Lee * Brad Graham Design Coordinator * Sally Khan Prop Design * Rob Bryson Featuring the Voices of in "A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste" * Athena Karkanis - Anne Maria * Barbara Mamabolo - Zoey * Carleigh Beverly - Dakota * Christian Potenza - Chris * Clé Bennett - Chef Hatctet * Cory Doran - Mike * James Wallis - Scott * Jon Cor - Brick * Kevin Duhaney - Cameron * Laurie Elliott - Jo * Tyrone Savage - Lightning Voice Director * Debra Toffan Record Assistants * Amanda Smith * Stephany Seki Animation Director * Jeffrey Size Animators * Jon Weldon * Sean Barlett * Evan Steacy * Joel Van Dyk * Kezia Ma * Shannon Mistry * Jens Pindal * Kelly Irwin * Matt Dilallo * Daniel Theriauit * Marcus Nicholson * Andrew Hodgson * Barnabus Wornoff * Maneerat Bunchoo * Spence Robinson * Andrew Zachodniak * Mike Hollenbeck * Nonna Medvedyeya * Surekha Penjerla * Steve Baker * Cathy Kuo * Jim Bridle * Larry Barriere * Jeff Mitton * Dipesh Mistry * Tom Twolan * Stephen Ashley * Ryan Wall Layout Supervisor * Andrew Wolf Layout * Andrew Wolf * Alex Prohaska Record Coordinator * Tara Campbell Storyboard Conform * Patricia Jones * Dylan Green Production Assitants * Dylan Green * Ada Bratic * Andrew Kwan * Vanessa Del Priore Camera Operator * Ian Zamojc Technical Supervisor * Phil Bonner Technical Directors * Eric Falconer * Chris Fourney Leica & Picture Editor * Mary Dorich Post FX Artist * Nathan Day Leica Conform * Kelly Carlson Music Supervisor * Earl Torno Original Music By * Brian Pickett, James Chapple, Dave Kelly, Graeme Cornies for WANTED! SOUND AND PICTURE Theme Song By * Brian Pickett for WANTED! SOUND AND PICTURE Performed by Graeme Cornies and Dawna Toews Pre & Post Production Services By * S&S Executive Services Sound Editors * Roberto Capretta * Melissa Glidden * Colin Van Hattem Recording Engineer * Kevin Bonnici Online Editor * Emanuel Amorim Re-Recording Mixer & Sound Design * Roberto Capretta Foley Artist * Tim O'Connell Post Coordinator * Hope Lee Legal Services Provided By * Duncan Morin LLP Accounting Provided By * Andersen & Company Professional Corporation * Jim Andersen, CA * Glen Nudelman, CMA Production Financing Consultant * Ian Dimerman Executives For Teletoon * Athena Georgaklis * Travis Williams See also Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island (credits) Category:Total Drama (credits)